Dumpling
by bailey the wolf
Summary: Apology to deleting my story Dumpling Lin. Here lies the part in which Lin gets baked into a dumpling.


You know what? I'm sorry about deleting Dumpling Lin, okay? I know that everyone had been looking forward to seeing Lin as a dumpling, so, as an apology, I will write that scene just for you. Luv ya all 3

Third person

Lin had been sent to check stuff out in the dumpling-making part of the factory, only across the hall from their base. The demon had shut off all of the cameras and were malfunctioning.

Normally, they would send Monk or John, but they had left to get dinner and the most obvious choice was to send Lin, as Naru had decided he "was more intimidating than a teenage boy like himself." Lin could take care of himself pretty well, and if something went wrong, he could call for help and use his shiki in the meantime.

The tall man continued to walk and scanned the room. 'Everything seems alright...' He thought. He started to walk out when he heard a voice.

"M...mister... Help me, he's gonna get me..." It was a small female voice, whimpering. Lin turned around and stopped walking.

"Hello?" Came his confused reply.

"Help me mister, he's coming hurry!" The voice was more panicked now, more urgent.

"Who is? Who's coming?" He was intrigued and confused. He started walking where the voice was coming from.

"Help! He-he's coming!" The voice sounded like it wanted to cry.

He walked closer to the voice. The closer he got, the harder it was to understand. Soon, after a while of replying to the ghost, getting no where, he found himself at the dumpling vat. "Are you hurt?" He asked.

When he got no reply, he turned the other way on his heel about to walk out the door.

Suddenly he heard a faint voice and it was not the same one. The voice was definitely a male, for it was gruff and rather deep. He could also tell that it was not human whatsoever. It was raspy and rather deep to be a female, plus, it was quite obvious that it sounded kinda demonic.

"She is not here... I am." And with that he felt strong hands grab his shoulders and pull him into the vat.

I'm sure most of you would think that he would react quickly and get out of the grip, half expecting something to pull him in at some point anyway, but deep down, he wasn't as stoic as he seemed. He was rather nervous about the whole thing, actually.

As soon as he had gone in, he heard muffled words that he couldn't make out. "Y... are... ing... ie..." Was all he could make out.

He couldn't tell which way was up, as he was closing his eyes and the dumpling mix was really thick. He had his eyes shut tight, his arms flailing as he tried to swim.

Suddenly his arms broke the surface and a flutter of hope could be felt. He swam to the surface and gasped for air. He noticed he was in a strong current and tried to swim out of it by going diagonally the other way(1).

He failed. All it did was push him back further. He struggled to keep up with the thick dumpling mix, seeming to drown in it, causing him to not be able to call for help.

He looked ahead and saw the machine that formed the dumplings. 'This isn't going to end well...' He thought helplessly.

Soon, he found himself being molded into a dumpling shape, burned, and having various foods stuffed into the breading. Once out, he waddled back to base, out of breath.

He knocked on the door as best as he could three times. Ayako opened the door and a look of shock rested perfectly on her face.

"...Lin? What... Never mind. I'm not even going to ask..." She was utterly amused, shocked, and rather confused (hey that rhymes!).

Lin sighed as ayako stepped out of the way to let him through, the whole team curious as to what the red haired maiden was shocked about.

As he stepped in, the whole team gasped. After a few moments of shock, the room started to fill with giggles, soon turning to laughter, even Naru was joining in.

"Lin, how in the world did you manage that?!" Mai laughed. Masako nodded her head, wondering the same thing.

"Well..." He began, telling the story in full detail from the voice to the part where he waddled to base.

"Sounds like you had quite an experience, didn't you, Lin?" Naru said, smirking. "This is quite important to the case, but I think we should take care of Lin first, before we can investigate any further."

The team nodded in agreement, walking over to Lin and stripping him of his doughy cover, not daring to eat any of it for fear of, well, being glared upon and hated forever.

Where were John and Monk through this whole mess? Outside the door snickering quietly while everyone else had to take off the dough from Lin, not wanting to join. Well done, I applaude you.

Yeah, that's pretty much it, I hope you enjoyed this little thing. Plus, I didn't leave you on a cliffie one shot like some other fanfiction I have read on different sites. I apologize for how long it is, hopefully you didn't fall asleep throughout it. Also, I am expecting comments like "why did you delete dumpling lin?! It was so good!" Or something like that. Either that or hate comments, but I don't care. If you wanna know why I deleted it, go look on my profile. Its the first thing there. Oh, yes! I need to explain the number! That actually is true. When you cross a fast current, you're supposed to go diagonally with the current , and once you reach the midway point, you go up against the current so that your path forms a sideways v shape. Anyway... Until next time!

Peace!


End file.
